nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosemary
Rosemary (ローズメリー) is a demon type Celestial and a character appearing in Phantasmagnolia. Appearance Rosemary has pale skin and striking golden eyes, with long sharp eyelashes. She has somewhat wavy, short, emerald green hair reaching the shoulders, with large red horns protruding upwards from either side of her head. She is wearing a red sweater dress, with a dark red belt and silver buckle, with a skull pendant on her chest. She is also wearing a white lab coat with matching white high heeled knee-length boots. She has a tail which resembles the vine and flower of a red rose. She is also wearing red glasses, similar to that of Aster. Before her 2018 redesign, her design was very similar, but seems to have had small red wings in place of the red horns. She seems to be related to, or could possibly be the demon form, of what appears to be a human girl seemingly named "Rosie". Personality Not much is known about Rosemary's personality aside from the fact she is a scary demon, seemingly completely un-emotive. Even the official profile states there is not much known about her. Background Not much is known about her other than the fact she randomly appeared one day at the Sunsuhan labs and has been working there ever since. It is implied on her Uchinokomato.me page that Rosemary may have been a human girl named Rosie before becoming a demon, though it has not yet been confirmed by Pyo. Rosie has been shown in the ghosts glossary page , specifically under 'souls'. Souls are the only types of ghosts that are seen in the reincarnation process of a human. This helps further the theory that Rosie may have reincarnated into Rosemary. Relationships Rosemary is shown to have relationships with other characters in some illustrations and pictures so far. Satsuki Serizawa Not much is known about their relationship, though they are often seen in illustrations together. It appears that they may be friends of some sort, though it is unclear. Akazel Not much is known about Akazel and Rosemary's relationship, though it seems Rosemary is his subordinate. Tetsuya Takemitsu Though in her relations, they have never officially reacted and their relationship is unknown. Cahaya Though in her relations, they have never officially reacted and their relationship is unknown. Makemake Makemake is shown in an image with Rosie, as well as listed as an associate on Rosemary's official profile. It is unknown what their relationship is as of yet. Sedna Though in her relations, they have never officially interacted and their relationship is unknown. Elias Shown in one image together. It is unknown what their relationship is like, if there is one at all. Trivia * Rosemary seems to be named after the rosemary herb, though her design seems to be more reflective of the rose flower. * Rosemary's favorite flower is the rose. * She is stated to hate birds. * Rosemary's Uchinokomato.me page states her full name is apparently Rosemary Hougokoro (望意 ローズメリー). This is a surname shared by Callalily and Misaki, possibly meaning there may be some familial connection. Gallery 700121819c51ad429493d36e24698348.png|Rosemary's old portrait 4c6e45994af4e02c4e43e243dba7175e.png 8d3885eebf2a5ca6fdbd1eba8c4aad38.png Demonz.png 03ac4a0b62cc8fb3e9b87d5a88823566.png 03fe0c8395b5fc4d4a405f1f8fa9871c.png|Silhouettes of Satsuki, Elias and Rosemary 0335f39ef0200e9c4aac0e0acdb69212.png I-watch-you-sleep.png Pop-it.png 4bb32d86-97bb-4178-a66e-2e620c1cffa6.png 0a53ada88f56691cf8d7c7b536cd8982.png 86074fcd091b5369fcfd83c3a4b7aad4.png D3e1a72fae65cc19520c6cd2925b45c0.png 658ed24c5e75895f79a74411071d88b5.png SUCKSUHAN Sucksuhan.png sucksuhan10.gif sucksuhan11.png Cd099405ff7ea6236b1c8d152ce852c7.gif|Satsuki reminding Rosemary it's his birthday sucksuhan13.gif Stress Mini-Comic Stress5.png Stress10.png Stress11.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/rosemary.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/129763 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Demons Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Sucksuhan